Bloody Revelation
by Legendary Raven
Summary: Reid is kidnapped and is brought to a factory full of psychopaths and civilians, he must weed out the innocent and the guilty to survive this horror show, and the only way to win this game is to kill the psychopaths and save the civilians, but will he lose his way and become one of them in blood? (DISCONTINUED)
1. Prologue

Prologue

Reid waked to find himself in a cold sweat, he'd been having nightmares about him being a psychopath and going on killing spree's, he had been having them for almost 3 months now and it he was starting to get used to it, which disturb him.

 _Stupid brain,_ He thought, he made coffee and got dressed and headed to work, he walked through the front doors with bags under his eyes, which was basically everyday. JJ and Emily watched as he sat down at his desk.

"It's been 3 months, I am starting to get worried." JJ said.

"I agree but he says nothing when we talk to him about it." Emily added.

"Hey Morgan," JJ called over.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Are worried about Reid too?" Emily asked.

"Now that you mention it, yes." Morgan said, Hotch came out of his office.

"Conference room everyone." He said, everyone stood and walked into the room and sat at their seats.

QEQEQEQEQEQEQEQEQ

Reid sat on his hotel bed, they were on a case in Las Vegas, he had visited his mother and now was going to head to bed when someone knocked on the door. He walked to the door and opened only to be pushed in, more like thrown in, it dazed him, the door slammed shut.

"Hello Goodie Two Shoes." The voice said smoothly. "Let's play a game, it's called survive the factory full of psychopaths and civilians." Then all went black as he was hit in the head.


	2. Chapter 1 Factory Charter

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter 1 Factory Charter

Reid saw only black, then a great light came upon and was momentarily blinded, then the world around focused, his head was pounding and tried to reach to rub it but was stop, his hands were tied down and so were his legs. He frantically looked around, he was in a small room with no windows, the walls were covered dry blood, the blood was everywhere. Suddenly the door open, a figure walking in the shadows close to the light came in.

"Hello, Dr. Spencer Reid, I am the Watcher but call me Clockwork." The voice was robotic, a voice distorter.

"What do you want?" He said trying not to panic.

"Oh, well that's what I was getting too, be patient little one." The figure said, it all look like one mass, mostly likely a cloak. "You see, you're here for a game of mine that I play once every month, I call it Spy the Psychopath. You are going to try and find your way out, but to so that, you must find, a key. To find this key you must find one of 10 civilians in this building. But be warned, I and 9 others here are psychopaths and they will kill you if you're caught, but you never know with my kind, they could just cut your eyes out. Anyway the game begins now, see you around." The figure walked out of the room leaving the door open.

 _Oh great, I am going to hate this._ He thought to himself, then he noticed something, the edges of the table he was strapped to was bent and broken with a sharp edge, he started to cut the rope, finally it broke and he set himself free, he noticed that the piece of broken metal broke off after he freed himself. He picked it up, he need a weapon since his gun was gone.

He peeked out the room into a hallway, on one side was a three way break and the other went to an elevator, He walked to the elevator, a sign says that there were 2 underground basements, and in blood was scribbled **TWO FOR EACH.** Must mean two civilians on each underground level, but it could also mean two psychopaths, _Well if I keeping thinking this I'll never live._ Then he heard a scream coming from the other direction

 _ **DEADEADEADEADEADEADEAD**_

Her head was in extreme pain, she looked around to see she was in the middle of corpses, she was in utter shock, she was a hardcore gamer and seeing dead corpses that looked like zombies wasn't at all frightening. She didn't know how long she was there, but she was hungry. Suddenly she heard heavy breathing from behind, she turned to see a large man with a evil grin on his face, a eyeball was hanging out of its socket and he carried a machete.

She let out a terrifying scream as he approach her, he was walking so slowly yet fast enough to make her move back to the farthest wall. She closed her eyes and awaited death, but it never came. Instead a strange man was grappling the killer by the neck, suddenly she could see red from the neck and the other man lifted what look like a metal piece and plunged it in the killer until he fell. The other man stood with blood dripping from the metal piece and his hand.

"Are you alright?" The man asked.

"Yes, what's your name?" She asked.

"You first." He said.

"Oh, I am Anne Diem." Anne said.

"Dr. Spencer Reid, I with the FBI." She lit up.

"You're the feds, are you here to rescue me?" He shook his head.

"I am stuck as much as you are Anne." He said, his profiling skills kicked in, she was around 17 years old, she had red hair and blue eyes, she wore a dirty hoodie and torn blue jeans, and high top sneakers. She was a gamer due to her hands and she was no clear threat.

"So what are we going to do?" Anne asked.

"There are nine good people like yourself trapped here and to escape we need to find a key that one of them has, do you have it by chance?" Reid asked, she searched her pockets but found nothing.

"My phone and wallet are gone too." She said.

"Well looks like we have to go on a treasure hunt, grab that lose pipe and let's go." She grabbed the pipe and they headed towards another breakaway path to see if anyone was down there.


	3. Chapter 2 Horror

Reid and Anne searched through the halls of the lower underground area finding nothing of interest or people, they went to the elevator and headed to the first underground level, all was quiet as the moved in silence, suddenly they heard a smash from down the hall rushing silence Reid peeked around the corner. He saw something horrible, a woman with raven black hair and wearing army clothing was covered in blood from a now dead form, from where he was he couldn't tell who it was but he feared whoever it was is now dead.

"I know you're there." The woman said, she turned as he stepped into the doorway along with Anne, her eyes were a light blue but filled with madness. "Hello Doctor Reid, I am Marianne."

"Marianne, we don't have to kill." Reid said raising his hand, he could now see she had a scythe in her hand.

"Oh but we do little one." Her voice smooth as ice as she lunges at him, dodging out of the way only to see she wasn't going after him but Anne, the blade goes across Anne's neck as blood gushes out.

"NO!" Now he lunged at her swiping the blade away and pushing her hard against the wall.

"Well aren't we upset?" She laughed in his face and he turned his head to see Anne crumple to the ground in a dead heap. He looked back at her with anger and shock.

"Why Marianne, we are no threat to you." He asked as he took the scythe up towards her.

"Ha, oh Reid, so naive, we are always a threat to us, whether you work for the government or not, you are a danger to the whole of civilization!" She laughed out only to stopped by a hand grabbing at her throat. "You know why?"

"Why and talk fast." Reid released only slightly on her throat.

"Because you have the gene." He raised his eyebrow in confusion and she grinned. "Certain people are selected at birth to become world class killers among people, but you call them Psychopaths. And they selected you Spencer." Anger filled his body, _She is insane, she doesn't know what she's talking about, get rid of her, kill her, kill her._ Last of his thoughts were not of his own as a small little voice started to creep into his mind. _Oh, now you notice me, good, now as I said before, kill her._ Suddenly the scythe came down on Marianne, she screamed out in pain as the blade sunk into her chest, he stepped away swiping again with blade beheading her, the screaming stopped and blood splattered onto Reid.

He looked to the blade he held, then he looked to the body of who Marianne was standing over, there he saw a man who looked like he was a young adult with his throat slit and clouded eyes staring at him, empty and cold.

 _ **DEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEAD**_

Reid had been missing for a day and the team frantically began searching for him first going to his hotel room, Prentiss and Morgan entered the room, a note was placed on his bed Morgan pick it up and read aloud to the rest of the team that had gathered including Garcia.

 _Dear BAU_

 _I have taken Reid for a little game, but don't worry, he wouldn't die yet, if you wish to save him then you must find him, good luck._

 _The Watcher._

 ** _Sorry took so long hope you enjoy_**


End file.
